


It's okay, I still love you

by shookyoongs



Series: Ateez one shots [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, others are mentioned - Freeform, san is a prankster, sanhwa, sanhwa are so soft pls, sanhwa boyfriends, sanhwa love each other, seonghwa still loves him though, soft names for each other, well kinda light angst but also not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookyoongs/pseuds/shookyoongs
Summary: San: why are you looking at me through a fork?Seonghwa: I’m pretending your in jailSan: Why?Seonghwa: It’s spiritually healing
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719847
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	It's okay, I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is long and like lowkey not sure if it's my best work? there's kinda a plot but also not?? so sorry in advance I guess lol
> 
> not beta read

San was always a trouble maker. He always made Seonghwa’s life a tad bit more difficult, but Seonghwa still loved him nonetheless. San was always one to get into a tad bit of trouble, whether it was by himself, with Wooyoung, or one of his other fellow bandmates. Who was the one that had to make sure they didn’t break bones, or got into too much of a fight? Seonghwa. 

There had been many instances where Seonghwa had to sacrifice himself for the pranks so a staff didn’t get hurt, or he had to clean up one of their messes because the manager had to give them a stern talking not to do those things. San never seemed to make it easy. One time both San and Wooyoung had set up a prank that would make a water balloon fall from the ceiling when someone stepped on a string. The two had been thinking Hongjoong would turn the corner first for the meeting, but instead the CEO had turned the corner. Seonghwa had seen the prank they set up, and saw their fear when they saw the CEO was the one walking down the hallway rather than their leader. Both had turned to each other quietly arguing who should stop it, but there was no time for that so Seonghwa had sighed and made his way down the hallway to “greet the CEO '', but had sacrificed himself so the group wouldn't get a stern talking or worse. Let’s just say they still got their laugh in while Seonghwa got soaked in water. 

Another time, before the prank even started, San had turned the corner of one of the hallways carrying a bottle of open fake blood, and ran into one of their managers. Seonghwa had just turned the corner at the end of the hallway when he saw the incident occur. The manager had let out a giant sigh after the impact, and had a long talk with San that no, we do not run around the building with things like fake blood. While San was getting his talk Seonghwa was stuck with cleaning the mess so no one else got hurt, and let’s just say San did not get cuddles that week.

People ask why Seonghwa still ended up falling for San if he doesn't like when he does pranks, and sometimes Seonghwa wonders that too. Later though he's reminded why. San isn’t just laughter, and pranks. San is comfort after a hard day or schedule. San is smiles and hugs during a bad day. San is a blanket of comfort whenever things get too hard. San was Seonghwa’s mountain. It was the same for the other. San loved Seonghwa so much. Sometimes he was deprived of cuddles and kisses when he went just a little too far in his pranks, but he loved Seonghwa. You could see it when the both of them were around each other with Sans prankster side turned off. Seonghwa was like ice cream on a hot day. He was able to cool San down from his fiery personality, and bring him down to earth.

\---

That morning there had been a particular bad prank that San, and Wooyoung had pulled which ended up with Seonghwa’s face breaking out. The two idiots had put some sort of chemicals in one of the face lotions the group shared, and by luck that morning Seonghwa had been the first one to use it causing his face to turn red and dry. Seonghwa hadn’t been happy that morning. After vocal lessons when they were eating lunch San had tried to make it up to Seonghwa, but instead made it a bit worse. San hadn’t checked the expiration date on a drink he gave Seonghwa, in an attempt to get back on his good side, which had caused Seonghwa to have an uneasy stomach for the eight hour dance practice. In the end Seonghwa wasn’t feeling well, and San felt guilty.

San honestly doesn’t mean to hurt Seonghwa in any way. He’s aware that Seonghwa will step in at points in pranks, but most of the time when they're safe he’ll let it slide. Recently though it seemed the pranks were always backfiring, and Seonghwa was the one to take the hits. San felt guilty at all this.

Later that night after everyone was back at the dorms San went in search of Seonghwa. He ended up finding him at the table with a plate of food ready to eat. Before Seonghwa could take a bite San took a seat in the chair across from him. Seonghwa glanced up at the movement, and when he saw San he set down the fork he was going to use. 

Before San could eat anything Seonghwa spoke, “You didn’t put anything in this right?” Seonghwa asked in a joking manner pointing at the plate with a soft smile directed at San.

San giggled, “No Hwa, you don’t have to worry.” Before San could continue his sentence, Seonghwa suddenly picked up his fork and held it up at the same level of Sans face. “Uh what are you doing? Why are you looking at me through a fork?”

“I’m pretending you're in jail.” Seonghwa responded, a smile growing on his face.

“Why?” San asked hesitantly, confused at his boyfriend's sudden antics.

“It’s spiritually healing.” Seonghwa responded, then burst into laughter that led to the fork dropping with his hand onto the table as Seonghwa laughed so hard he couldn’t sit straight up.

It took San a minute to catch onto what Seonghwa had said before he pouted, and let out a small, “Hey that’s not very nice.”

That just made Seonghwa giggle more. San couldn’t not smile seeing Seonghwa happy, and a smile took over his face at the sight. He could never get tired of hearing Seonghwa’s laughter. Not to be cheesy, but it was probably his favorite sound.

When Seonghwa giggles died down San spoke again, “But for real I wanted to apologize.”

Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrowed at that, “Why? You didn’t do anything bad.”

San frowned at the sentence, “Yes I did. You got hurt today. Not once, but twice because of me.”

“Oh Sannie,” Seonghwa started with a small smile, “It’s ok. I’m fine now. If you learned not to do pranks anymore though that would be great. Not sure how much longer I can take depriving my own boyfriend from hugs.” Seonghwa let out a small laugh when he finished.

“I think I might stop doing them. Maybe not entirely, but stop doing big ones. I hate seeing you hurt.” San told him, guilt in his voice.

“Sweetheart, I’m fine. Even though I may get inconvenienced sometimes, it makes me incredibly happy to see you smile and hear you laugh.” Seonghwa told him.

San decided at that moment that he didn’t deserve Seonghwa and said so aloud, “I don’t deserve you. Have I told you how much I love you?”

Seonghwa smiled and reached across the table, food long forgotten, and grabbed San’s hand in his. “Everyday Sannie.”

San didn’t say anything; he just stood up from the table, their hands still connected, and rounded it where Seonghwa sat. San took his one free hand and cupped Seonghwa cheek gently, “Still I'm sorry about the pranks.” San told him. Then he leaned down and gently kissed Seonghwa on the lips.

Before Seonghwa could respond San pulled away. When San looked at Seonghwa again a bright wide smile covered the others' faces. Then Seonghwa pulled San into a sudden hug, gave his forehead a soft gentle kiss, and told him, “It’s okay, I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this oneshot was ok haha when I started writing it I kinda didn't know where to take it so I hope it turned out ok in the end :) thank you all for reading! Just clicking on my story means the world so thank you!
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy! <3


End file.
